The Voodoo Child
by UnderneathTheAllure
Summary: A new boy, named Adam Lambert arrives at the school, but he's hiding something. When it's revealed, many mysteries will unfold. Some, not what should have been exposed in the first place...


**THE VOODOO CHILD**

CHAPTER ONE:

The bell rings and I roll my eyes as I stand. First class of the year, Tourism. Shouldn't be too bad. If I knew where I was fucking going! Second year here, so I should know where all the classes are, right? Wrong. On my entire timetable (which is only 5 classes anyway, 6 if you count study) I know where one room is. God fucking dammit. I recognise a girl from my form class that made a vague comment about D1, my class, and follow after her at a distance. Shoving my headphones in, I turn the volume up to full.

_Moonshine, on the bayou. Love shrine, break the taboo. I wanna know, what's in your potion. Bound by, total devotion._

I permit myself a small smile as the beautiful voice surrounds my being. Music always calms me down. Never fails. As I enter the corridor, I look at each door, trying to find the number. Finding it, I turn and quickly walk to the back of the class, throwing my bag into the corner. I take my seat and watch the remaining people enter the room. Pulling my jacket around me closer, I settle in the chair and sigh, happy for a change to be on my own at a set of desks. No harassment from anybody else. The teacher walks in and I take out a headphone, out of courtesy and so I don't get kicked for 'disrespect'

"Alright you lot shut your mouths!" the teacher yells as she storms into the class. I laugh quietly as she shoots a filthy glare at one of the tc's. As the roll begins to be called, there is a light knock at the door. Sara opens it and I glance up to see who the newbie is. In walks a tall, lanky boy. He has raven back hair, which is flopped over one side of his face. He has a small amount of eye liner on, and is dressed in black skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a leather jacket. He's extremely pale too. I can't deny, I think he's bloody good looking. He shoots a gaze around the room, looking for a place to sit. The only spots are a few desks next to the tc's who are busily giving their false grins and flicking their hair around trying to act all pretty. The boy actually turns, looks right at one, and snorts, turning away. He turns and looks at the deserted desk group up front, and I cast my eyes around the class, bringing them back to him, just as he locks his onto mine.

His eyes. I could get lost in them. The most radiant blue I have ever seen. It's like he's pulling me to him, alluring me, by just simply gazing at me. I snap out of my thoughts and cast my eyes down, highly embarrassed with myself. Now I have another kid who thinks I'm a complete freak, I think to myself. I really needed that. I close my eyes and sigh, shaking my head as I lean forward, resting it on the desk. I feel a movement at one of the other tables and my eyes snap open. There, about two inches from my face, is the boy. He's gazing at me with a curious expression. I lock my eyes with his again, he smirks and I gasp quietly. Bloody hell! I wrench myself up and lean against the back of my chair, closing my eyes as the teacher announces the newbies name. Adam. I like it. Suits him well. The teacher then states that we have the rest of the spell to just sit around and get to know our class mates. Adam is instantly surrounded by all the girls in the room, and I roll my eyes, shuffling my chair over to the far corner. I'm not in the mood for this today. Adam gave me a confused look, but I ignored it. He'd soon be just like the rest of them, when they were done filling him in.

Swear to god I almost fell asleep. It's been about 10 minutes, and we still have another 45 to go until I can get the hell out of here. I sigh and open my eyes a notch. Same scenario. All the girls around Adam. I notice Nicole and Ashleigh are nice and close to him, but I also notice that he keeps backing away. Of course, they don't pick up on the hint, stupid idiots. Suddenly Adam gets up, walks through the group and, grabbing another chair, walks over and sits right next to me. He leans his chair against the wall, like mine is, and looks over.

I close my eyes again and do my best to ignore him, convinced he's been sent over by them to get information for them to bitch about. Great. I snarl quietly, pissed that already, they've gotten to him. Fuck this. I hear Adam shuffle his chair closer, and feel his side press up against mine. He leans in, and with a voice like velvet, whispers to me; "They piss you off to huh?" "You have no idea, believe me" I reply quietly. "Sorry, what was that?" Adam said, leaning in closer. Resting his chin on my shoulder, he sighed lightly. I looked at him and smiled out of amusement. "You have no idea how much they really piss me off" I murmur, and he nods, then turns his head, with it still on my shoulder, and closes his eyes. Blimey, I'm getting daggers from the tc's.

"So how are you liking this dump so far?" I question without turning. "Eh, it's average. Interesting people. Same thing happened at form time, all the girls swarmed. Pain in the ass" he replied. I couldn't help but laugh at his tone and he looked at me, confused. "How in hell is that funny?" "No idea, I just find it entertaining" I say. Adam smirks. "Well I find many things 'entertaining'", he says, looking right at me. No bluff there. Was he flirting? NO! I mentally slapped myself for thinking anywhere near that line. "Oh? Well don't we all" "I'm thinking we're on a different page here.." Adam murmurs. "Oh I wouldn't count on it. You never know with these things." I state. "True". I sigh and look at the wall clock. 20 minutes left, then I can get the hell out of here. Thing is, I really didn't want to leave where I was now, with Adam.

"Something on your mind?" I hear Adam ask. I turn to him. "It's nice having somebody to talk to for a change, even if my mental self is currently bleeding to death from all the stabbings, clawing's and biting's I've received from the rest of the female population in the room. And am still currently receiving. Charming." I remark. Adam's eyed widened. "What makes you think they'd be biting you? Stabbing and clawing sure, but why biting?" he questioned, an intense look on his face. "No reason" "Sure sure" he smirks in reply. The rest of the time we make small talk. Hobbies, I find out we both love to sing, write and draw, so that's always nice. We also seem to share similar tastes in music and styles of fashion. "Have to say it. I love your jacket" I say. He smiles "Glad you do, I love your gloves" his eyes flicker down to my leather clad hands and I lift one and show him the glove. He nods and smiles. I quickly take off the glove and hand it to him so he can try it on. Slipping it on his hand and securing it, he holds his hand up for inspection. "I like them" "Glad you approve" I reply with a small smile. Smiling, he touches my face with the gloved hand. I look at him slightly confused and go to move away, but he looks right at me, and I can't move. "I thought as much" he smirks, running his fingernail down my cheek. Jerking my head back, I quickly turn away and look at the floor, hiding my terrified expression. "What's the mat…" the bell sounds, and I leap up from my seat, grab my bag, and breeze out the class. Shoving my headphone in, I make for the field, leaving Adams calls behind.

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
